Los hombres no son de acero
by Puella3Aeterna
Summary: Final 4x21. Con la confianza en el chaleco antibala, la bala de aquel muchacho estaba alojada en su vientre y una fila de pensamientos llegan a su cabeza así como la sangre escapa de él.


_-Por favor, no te mueras, no me puedes dejar de ésta manera… tenemos que pelear por este malentendido-_

En el sueño de la franja entre la vida y la muerte. Se hacen eco aquellas palabras que le escucha con claridad, que llegan con el aroma de su perfume natural con el sudor de la preocupación y esa insufrible percepción del formol con los que trabajan. Su sueño lo lleva a ver la vida que se supone puede llevar con ella. Enfrentar su miedo a las relaciones con sentimientos profundos, puesto que no debe aferrarse a él porque el subconsciente le dice que también lo va a perder.

Recuerda haberla visto como una niña de 10 años aterrada cuando la sorprende en su casa a punto de huir con la intención de perseguir al loco. Aun ni se conocían, pero algo le hizo decirle que él iría a donde ella fuera. Sin pretenderlo ya se había dictaminado que él se enamoraría de ella. Fue tan pronto, que se enamoró de ella. Fue de las primeras personas que cambió su inocente visión de policía de pueblo granjero. También de un prematuro padre para encargarse de su hermano pequeño que le llevaba una cabeza.

_-Te diré todo aquello que no te dije antes-_

Las siguientes palabras no las pudo escuchar aunque quiso que se las repitiera cuando era llevado en la camilla hacia la sala de cirugía y lo último que pudo sentir fue su mano separándose de la suya.

La primera impresión sería la sorpresa, luego el desconsuelo ella tomando sus manos y hablándole al oído que ella se quedaría con él, la lejanía y su dada de baja de la policía por no realizar su trabajo, porque no existen detectives con sillas de ruedas, mucho menos policías en trabajo administrativo. La renuncia de una vida independiente y empezaba a vivir con el terrible monstruo de la dependencia. Ella se mostraba sonriente, al principio. Luego la convivencia porque ella le dijo que así, ambos se acompañarían. Por un tiempo intento cumplir un horario en que llegaba al departamento y cocinaba para ambos. Algún tiempo querría darle la sorpresa de haber hecho la cena para los dos, y la sorpresa se la llevó ella cuando le gritó por primera vez tras intentar ayudarle a levantar la sartén y todo el guiso desparramado en el suelo. Podría decirle que era un buen momento para deshacerse de él, era un completo estorbo, además que sabe que no le ama. Esa misma noche intentaron acostarse, tenía toda la intención de que ambos encontrarían algo de aquello que se perdió con la bala y que empezó esa tortura que se llama invalidez. Se sintió terriblemente mal cuando tuvo que dejar que ella se ocupara de todo, otra vez.

Esa no era la vida que imaginaba cuando era niño, con su padre, siendo el comisario del pueblo. Quería el trabajo de policía en que atrapaba a los malos, y regresaba a casa con una esposa que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y unos hijos corriendo hacia él, que estuvieran felices de verlo llegar.  
Más tarde cuando la preparatoria no podía ser más terrible, su padre había sido asesinado y trataba de sobrevivir con la pensión de orfandad para Calvin, los sueños de niñez se modificaron a ser de un superhéroe con vestimenta habitual de policía que atraparía a los malos y que nunca terminaría su turno, por lo que tendría una señal de llamado.

La gran realidad es que no tenía esposa ni hijos y ni mucho menos un batiseñal. Lo único que era real es que estaba despertando y más tarde tras la explicación del sitio donde se alojaba la bala. Se acercaba Jordan al pie de su cama. Por un momento la primera parte de su terrible pesadilla podría hacerse realidad. Además le parecía injusto exigirle a Jordan que repita esas palabras que no había entendido, tampoco ilusionarse ni que ella lo haga, y ni hablar de atraparla con un monstruo de dependencia, impotencia y enojo.

Ella entornaba la vista cuando las palabras más duras salían de sus labios, Ni los más horribles delincuentes habían recibido un trato semejante. Sólo la expresión de entendimiento y complacencia hacia un moribundo fue todo lo que pudo aguantar antes de arremeter contra ella.


End file.
